


Brighter than the Sun

by beren



Category: Moon Child, Moon Child (2003)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing Kei has never done, one indulgence he has never allowed himself, and as he and Sho await the sunrise he gives in to the last temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Right, yes, so Moon Child has sucked me in and made me an addict and after watching the movie twice in two days this fic refused to let me sleep until it was written down (and I mean literally, I spent an entire night awake because my brain would not shut down :)). Thanks go to Soph who gave it the once over for me and removed all my hideous typos and punctuation mistakes.

**Link:[A very short intro to Moon Child](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/180804.html)**

"Here comes the sun."

Kei watched the sun slowly coming out from behind the clouds and looked over to Sho as he felt the first heat touch his face. It wasn't burning yet, but it wouldn't be long and he stared at the one thing he had never allowed himself to have. This was his last chance and in the face of death all his mental objections no longer counted for anything, so he moved. In only a moment he had straddled Sho, steering wheel pressed hard against his back, forcing them together, body to body, and then he leant forward and captured Sho's lips with his own.

At first Sho was stiff and unmoving, shocked if the hard lines of his body were anything to go by, but just as Kei felt the sun's heat on his back Sho relaxed against him. As Sho opened his mouth and Kei plundered the offered opening with his tongue he felt something far hotter than the sun start to burn him from the inside. This was the one desire he had never allowed himself to act on; the one innocence he had never tainted with his presence and it was completely liberating to finally show what he really felt.

Kei lost himself in the kiss, allowing everything he was to fall into that one moment. All that mattered was that Sho was holding him with strong arms and kissing him back with as much passion as he felt. The fire inside of him was so hot that he barely noticed the first proper touch of the sun and he let himself burn from the inside out. It was so consuming that he scarcely registered that he was being pulled down into the car across the seats, or that he was being covered with something.

The heat of the sun was cut off from his skin, but the inferno inside was so bright that nothing else could compare. He had never felt like this before, never in his preternaturally long life had he experienced anything like that which he was feeling then. Even when the kiss was broken completely and arms pulled him firmly against a shaking chest he could not escape from the sensations. All he could do was surrender to them and he clung to Sho without knowing time or reality.

His mind drifted in half dreams and he saw all the friends that had been on the beach in bright sunlight. He played in the sun unafraid because how could its light burn him when the fire inside was so bright and yet did not turn him to ash?

"For you I would go on," were the words that drifted into his thoughts from what seemed like so far away and the young Sho beside him in his mind grinned and laughed at the camera.

====

It was cool and the light was dim when Kei finally came back to himself. His eyes drifted open with the faint surprise of being alive and for a moment he did not move as strong arms continued to cradle him. They were no longer covered, but the last rays of the evening sun were too weak to do any damage and he just lay there trying to understand what had happened.

He could still feel it, the all consuming fire in his veins that seemed to be driving him slightly mad. When he had kissed Sho he had never expected something like this and he seemed incapable of controlling it at all. Even as he moved for the first time, feeling safe in the arms holding him, he felt the flames leap up a little again.

"Kei?" Sho's voice was soft and unsure.

"Hn," was the most coherent reply he could manage.

"Are you okay?"

It seemed like such a ridiculous question; they were supposed to be dead and Kei did not think he knew what okay was anymore. Instead of replying he tightened the loose grip he had on Sho, pushing his face into the muscled chest against which he was lying. He did not know what to say or what to do, all he knew was the fire inside and the need. Only the hunger for blood had ever been this strong before and because of the strangeness of this want he did not know how to fight it.

He heard himself whimper as gentle hands slowly moved him, but he did not resist as Sho sat them up and carefully pushed him back into his own seat. Kei felt like he was losing his mind as he finally looked into Sho's face. He saw worry and confusion there, but he also saw understanding and he almost sagged with relief. Sho seemed to be more in control than he was, but he knew he was not alone in this.

"We need to go home," Sho said slowly, as if unsure Kei could understand him.

Kei would have laughed, but he thought if he started he would never stop. He hadn't had a home, not since he had left Sho all those years ago because home was where Sho was. He could see that now, knew it with a certainty that nothing could ever shake, and he managed a shaky nod. His little apartment might actually become home with Sho in it.

That left only one problem as Sho went to move into his seat properly; Kei's fingers were fisted into Sho's shirt, and he did not seem to be able to release him.

"Kei," Sho coaxed, placing a gentle hand over one of his fists, "you have to let go."

At least Sho seemed to understand that he was not in control which was a blessing to Kei. He was barely holding it together let alone being able to make sense of anything and it took everything he had just to make the fingers of his right hand unknot. That allowed Sho to sit down properly, but for the life of him, Kei could not make himself let go with the other hand. As Sho started the car Kei sat, half twisted in his seat, eyes and hand never leaving his companion. It was as if some part of him believed that if he let go or stopped watching then this would all be a dream.

====

The drive back meant next to nothing to Kei. Sho made no attempt to talk for which Kei was grateful since he had no idea what he would have said. He did not understand this at all. Nothing in his past experience had prepared him for the way he felt now; nothing with Luka, nothing up to that point with Sho. The all consuming need was so at odds with the control he always strove for that he could do nothing to stop it.

He had always loved Sho; loved the boy child, who was not afraid of him, like a father would have loved his son; loved the young man as a friend and brother; and loved the man with a passion he had never allowed himself to feel, but now that it was out it seemed to have taken away his mind. He had had no idea what a force he had been holding inside and he had never felt so helpless against anything in his life. Even when the scientists had had him strapped to a chair as they tried to understand his nature he had not felt like this. From this there was no escape because he wanted to let it consume him.

When Sho stopped the car, Kei just looked at his companion rather stupidly and then Sho reached out to him, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him towards his larger body. Kei went willingly and with a little effort they both climbed out Sho's side of the car. That still left Kei's left hand clamped on to Sho's shirt, but somehow Sho managed to force his own fingers under Kei's and pry his hand away. Kei thought it was a good thing that Sho did not try and free his hand from the death grip Kei had it in after that because he wasn't sure what he would have done.

His self control was slipping even more and it took every ounce of will he had not to wrap himself around Sho there and then. How they made it up the stairs he would never know and the door to his apartment was barely closing when he twisted and almost threw Sho against the wall. Sho may have been bigger than him, but Kei was very capable and Sho never stood a chance, not that he seemed to be resisting at all.

Kei grasped at the fastenings on Sho's clothing, trying desperately to release them as fast as possible, but his fingers were working too fast for them to find their marks properly. He growled in disgust at himself and the unforgiving buttons and zippers; the fires inside him were burning too brightly and taking away any rational thoughts he had left. He needed Sho and he needed him now and he was ready to start tearing at his companion's clothes to get at skin until long fingered hands covered his own.

"Let me," Sho said, voice firm and even, almost enough to calm Kei as his mind and body raged.

Sho's fingers had more dexterity than Kei's state of mind would allow his and the moment he saw skin he pounced. He needed to touch and taste in a way he had never known before and he moaned as his mouth connected with Sho's smooth chest, kissing and licking and inhaling, taking the taste and smell of Sho down deep into the heart of him. He felt like he was coming home, after years of being a restless soul this was where he was supposed to be.

Maybe it was that he had been alone so long, never really allowing himself to completely connect for fear of eventually losing all those around him, or maybe it was that his vampire nature was punishing him for the years he had denied what he really needed. Either way he knew only what he wanted, what was more precious than air, more invigorating than blood; he needed Sho.

Sho's hands were still on the move, pushing off first the white jacket and black shirt and then moving on to Kei's. Kei did not care how he was freed from his clothes, all he cared about was moving as close to Sho as possible and when his companion gave up trying to help him out of his shirt and there was a ripping sound he was only too glad. As soon as they were bare-chested he pushed himself against Sho so that they were skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat and he leaned up for a kiss.

He felt like he was trying to devour Sho as he sucked on the other vampire's lower lip, barely holding back the urge to bite down hard. When Sho's tongue pressed against his lips he gladly gave it entrance and he allowed Sho to plunder his mouth in any way he pleased until they were both moaning their pleasure. This was the food for his soul he had never let himself taste and Kei thought he might lose what was left of his mind just in that kiss.

"Tell me, Kei," Sho half whispered, half growled in his ear as they finally pulled apart, "tell me what you need."

"I need," Kei tried to put into words what he was feeling, but he couldn't do it; his brain just did not seem capable at the moment and he growled in frustration, fastening his mouth onto Sho's neck as the desire to taste again overtook him. "You," he manage to growl out as he left a mark that would have been hard enough to bruise a human being.

Sho pushed away from the wall and Kei took the opportunity to virtually climb the other vampire, wrapping his legs round Sho's waist and clinging to Sho's upper body with his arms as he kissed and licked and nipped the expanse of neck he had claimed as his own. Sho did not even seem to notice the weight and arms came round Kei to hold him in place as Sho began to walk across the room.

The bed was not large, but it would take two when necessary, not the Kei had really had much use for that lately. Kei wouldn't have cared if Sho had been lowering him on the floor, he continued virtually attacking any flesh within his reach until he was flat on his back and Sho pulled away, holding him down with one hand. He could have fought, but the look in Sho's eyes held him in place harder than any restraint could have. The intensity of the blue eyes pinning him down took his breath away and at that moment he would have done anything Sho asked of him.

He felt like there was an inferno raging in his blood and as Sho ran eyes over his body each place that gaze touched seemed to heat even more. When Sho bent over him and began to lavish attention on his neck and chest as he had been doing before, Kei threw his head back and moaned his pleasure. Sho could have anything he wanted, Kei was helpless to resist and he bucked up off the bed, back arching as Sho bit his chest hard enough to draw blood. The scent and the feel of Sho's tongue lapping at the wound were enough to drive him almost completely insane.

Kei was so aroused that it literally hurt and he writhed in place, fighting for his last vestige of control as Sho took pleasure from his body.

"Please," he managed to force his thoughts into words, "take me," and he did not just mean his body.

Being Kei, alone and independent, meant nothing to him anymore; there could only be Kei and Sho. Sho pulled back again, looking down at him, lips tinged pink from the blood the other vampire had taken. Kei could see all faces of Sho in that one look, all the sides that had made the man above him and he loved every one. Luka had been his friend, his companion, but he had never loved him like this, not with a passion so hot it burned away his mind.

"Wait," was all Sho said and then moved away even further.

Kei almost went with him, his need demanding that he not let Sho further than arm's length away, but the command held him still. He did not dare move, he barely let himself breathe, knowing that if he so much as twitched in Sho's direction he would not be able to stop himself from going farther. He was intoxicated and only Sho's grasp of reality was holding him together.

When Sho returned, throwing a small bottle on the bed, Kei almost cried with relief and he shuddered as his lover ran talented hands over his chest. The whole world could have come crashing down around them and all Kei would have been able to see was Sho. He moaned and closed his eyes as Sho trailed fingers and kisses from his neck to his waist and he found himself panting as those clever digits hooked into the top of his pants. Lifting his head he opened his eyes again and looked along his body as Sho darted his tongue along the V of his hip where his pants were pulled low on his hips. He could feel Sho's fingers releasing the fastenings on his remaining outer garment and he did not hesitate to lift his hips as Sho pulled them down all the way.

Underwear and shoes all went with the pants and when Sho leant over him next, Kei was completely naked. It was not as if Sho had never seen him naked before; they had shared living space for so long as Sho was growing up that entering the bathroom at the wrong time or saving water by showering together had happened, but Sho had never seen him like this; erect and aroused and Kei's heart beat just a little faster at the thought.

The feel of Sho's leather clad legs against his bare skin made him shiver and the fire in his soul burned as brightly as the desire in his blood. They did not need words and Kei let his legs fall apart as Sho knelt on the bed and insinuated one knee between his thighs. He could feel Sho's answering hardness as his lover ground against his upper leg before shifting between his spread thighs completely. He wanted nothing more than for Sho to unzip the leather pants, free the erection Kei could see straining against the material and thrust into him there and then, preparation be damned, but Sho at least seemed to be thinking.

"For me, Kei?" Sho asked in a light teasing tone and Kei thought he might come just from the sight of Sho gazing at his cock.

If looks had been caresses than Kei would have been feeling a thousand touches and he could only groan his response. Sho smiled at him and then moved further down the bed, slowly lowering his head even as he lifted his eyes to meet Kei's. Kei's breath came in little shuddering gasp as he watched Sho move lower and lower, millimetre by millimetre and when his lover finally turned away and Sho's mouth enveloped his cock Kei's fingers almost ripped through the bed linen as he shuddered and keened with delight.

The tongue that had so deeply plundered his mouth now ran along the underside of the head of his cock and his erection was encased in soft, warm, wonderful wetness. The only thing that stopped him coming at that very moment was carefully applied pressure behind his balls from Sho's insistent fingers. Watching Sho's head move slowly up and down was so captivating that Kei forgot everything else and he could do little more than make small choking sounds as Sho played him like a fine instrument.

He was burning and so lost that he could barely remember his own name. He thought he might explode in a blaze of fire as Sho sucked and licked at his cock. He wanted to reach out and touch, to run his fingers through Sho's wild hair, but he did not dare, knowing that if he started he could never stop. His control was gone and only Sho's was keeping this from being a frenzy of need.

When Sho looked at him again and that sinful mouth pulled away from his flesh he moaned in loss and desire. Firm fingers continued to stroke his cock, moving to a rhythmn only they seemed to know and Sho snaked his way back up Kei's body leaving his hand in place and leaning down for a kiss. Kei's senses exploded with the taste of himself in Sho's mouth and the broad expanse of flesh that came into contact with his own as Sho's chest pressed down on him nearly blew his mind.

Words were beyond him now and when Sho pulled back again all he could do was beg with every muscle in his body; he needed Sho before the fires inside reduced him to nothing.

"I have never seen you like this, Kei," Sho whispered in his ear, "I think I like it."

Kei did not even try and respond; he just pushed his body against Sho's and begged. Sho seemed to understand if the way he slid back down the bed was anything to go by. When Sho settled back in place between his legs Kei could see that his lover was holding the small bottle in his hand now and he finally realised what it was; he habitually burned incense and he used a neutral oil as a base; Sho had found that oil.

"This is what you want isn't it, Kei," Sho said, almost taunting him as the other vampire poured a little of the oil onto his hand.

The small smile playing at his mouth made Kei want to kiss him again, but he lay still, his body thrumming with anticipation. He wondered somewhere in a small corner of his mind that was still coherent if this was Sho's way of paying him back for what he had done when he made Sho a vampire. A part of him was afraid that his lover was taunting him and would leave him to be consumed by the flames burning through him. Only when Sho's hand dropped down and slick fingers traced a line along his arse did the doubt evaporate.

He watched Sho's face as his lover stared at him with his hypnotising gaze and he held himself completely still. Those slick fingers stilled and it was as if the moment was frozen forever and then Sho pushed lightly at his entrance. Kei heard the small sound that escaped his lips before he realised he had made it and he moaned louder as his body gave in to the intrusion. Sho moved his finger slowly and languorously, playing with Kei in a way that made his head spin.

He managed to keep eye contact with Sho as his body adjusted and surrendered easily to the demands made of it, but when Sho added a second finger Kei let his head fall back and his legs fall open completely. What he wanted was for Sho to abandon all pretence and slam into him hard and claim him, but Sho seemed to be determined to take this slowly. Kei was completely at his lover's mercy and he lost himself in the sensations running through his body simply accepting anything Sho chose to give to him.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, Kei did not know, all he knew was Sho's touch and the ecstasy it brought. When that touch vanished he whined in the back of his throat, throwing his head to the side as the fires in his blood rose up to demand more. Only the sound of moving leather brought him back from the madness and through hazy eyes he saw Sho efficiently removing what remained of his clothes.

As Sho returned to his place on the bed Kei lifted his legs, pulling his knees back and resting his feet on Sho's shoulders as his lover moved in close. At last this was what he wanted, what it felt like he was dying for and he felt only the briefest pain as Sho pushed into him with one slow thrust. Everything that was before and everything that was to come meant nothing as Sho sank into him and Kei let his desire and need out in one long, low groan and the sounds Sho made seemed to answer him in words that he did not understand.

They remained that way, completely still for what seemed like an eternity and then Sho began to move. Slow even strokes slid in and out of Kei's body drawing small sounds from him with every one; little echoes of what he was feeling inside. With every movement he climbed closer to his goal and the all consuming blaze of his body and soul grew that much brighter. Kei became unaware of anything but their two bodies and their movement together; Sho was literally his world.

The passion inside him built and built as he allowed Sho all the control, but in the end it was too much. As Sho slowed his rhythm yet again Kei could not take it anymore and he lowered his legs, moving with all the speed and strength that his vampire nature gave him, flipping them until he was sitting astride Sho. He needed more and as he sank down back onto Sho's cock before leaning forward and sinking his fangs into the artery he could see pulsing in his lover's neck.

Blood filled his mouth as he growled in desperation. He was starving for everything that was Sho as he reached for a completion that seemed to remain tantalisingly out of his reach. It was not until he felt Sho's arms wind around him, pulling him as close as possible and his lover's teeth scrape over his skin before sinking in that he felt something close. He drank and felt Sho drink from him and he was so close.

They moved together like one creature joined at groin and neck and Kei thought he might have found heaven. He arched up, away from Sho's neck, the taste of his lover still on his tongue and their bodies still intimately join as his orgasm burst through him. An inferno brighter than a thousand suns exploded within him and he felt his universe narrow to that solitary instant. He let out a cry that was barely human as he felt Sho bucking into him one last time and then he was falling. Too much sensation finally overloaded his besieged system and he collapsed forward as his vision faded to black.

====

Waking up the next time was far easier than before and as Kei opened his eyes he found to his pleasure that he was far calmer. In fact he was calmer than he had been in years; almost at peace in a way he had not been since Luka had decided to die. He felt content and the guilt that lurked at the back of his mind and had seemed so insurmountable before felt almost insignificant now.

He took a few moments to gather himself and figure out the situation now before he dared move. He was lying on his side spooned up against Sho behind him, who had one arm casually thrown across his waist. He did not feel sticky or soiled in anyway so he had to assume Sho had taken their joining better and cleaned them both up before moving them to their current position, but it was still night so he could not have been sleeping too long.

"Welcome back, lover," Sho whispered in his ear and made him turn slightly; he had not even realised Sho was awake.

Kei blushed at the intense look in Sho's eyes, as his thoughts cleared his complete lack of control seemed somewhat embarrassing. Sho was the foolish reckless one of them, not him, and the fact that he had been so helpless and needy made him uncomfortable.

"Feeling okay?" Sho asked conversationally, almost as if they are not lying in bed together naked and yesterday morning did not happen as Kei remembered it.

Pulling away a little and turning so he could see Sho properly, Kei gave a small nod. He knew he was feeling fine, but that did not explain his previous behaviour.

"How long?" Sho asked and Kei needed no elaboration to know what his lover was asking.

"Since forever," Kei admitted quietly, looking down at the pillow as he felt his shame growing; "I loved your innocence and then you joy of life, and even your desire for Yi-Che; but I never let myself truly love all of you until the sunrise. I don't know what I expected; not this."

Sho laughed, a small barking sound that was filled with genuine amusement making him look back up.

"No I can bet you didn't," Sho said in the irreverent tone Kei remembered from his lover's youth. "I was quite surprised myself. Is it just us or do all vampires waste so much time in figuring out what's right in front of their noses?"

This wasn't exactly how Kei had expected their first conversation to go and he didn't know what to say. He could feel the fire smouldering in his belly, although it was not consuming him with need anymore and Sho's amusement seemed so at odds with it. Reaching out he touched the side of Sho's face and watched the smile slowly melt away as the false bravado trickled from Sho's features. What was left was a fierce expression of love that at one time would have frightened Kei to the depths of his soul.

"Why did you save us?" he asked, needing to know that he had not managed to put them on a path that would destroy them even more.

"Because I looked at death and I didn't want it anymore," Sho said eventually after a long pause. "I hated myself and I thought I was alone, but when you kissed me I knew you loved me. We are monsters, Kei, but if we still know love there is something to live for and you are the only thing I am willing to go on for. It was like you touched my soul and I didn't want to let that go."

Kei looked into the blue eyes staring back at him and he felt the love in them. Leaning forward he gently placed his lips onto Sho's and gave him the most soft and chaste of kisses. He felt the peace that one simple thing brought to his being and he could not argue that Sho had been wrong. They had fed from each other and been as close as two vampires could ever be; they had made love and been as close as two human beings could ever be; and Kei had no doubt that Sho now kept part of his very soul.

"We shall be monsters together," he said quietly before leaning back in for a much more demanding kiss.

====

It was Sho who had decided he was hungry after their second round of vigorous love making and Kei had not argued. Feeding off each other dealt with the craving for blood, but it did not help with the underlying need for sustenance and so they walked into the city night, side by side. Kei could not help smiling as they walked down the sidewalk and people automatically moved out of their way.

In a city the size of this one it did not take them long to find what they were looking for and Kei heard it first: the sounds of muffled screams. He shared a look with Sho and then gave a small smile and indicated the direction of the sound with a simple nod of his head. It had been a very long time since he had felt the excitement of the hunt, but it was almost as if he was young again and doing this for the first time.

Taking the lead as he hadn't done since Sho was a boy he headed down the next side road at a slow trot. He could feel Sho close behind him and with unerring skill he led them towards the feast. In the end he turned into a dim alley and the prey finally came into sight. There was a man standing over a girl of no more than sixteen; she was cowering away, dress torn and school bag scattered around the alley and the man had his pants open. It was clearly a rape in progress and he and Sho may have been criminals in their time, but rapists were lower than scum.

Sho moved out from behind him and ran down the alley with vampire speed, dragging the man away from the girl and pinning him to the opposite wall with one hand. Their prey never even had a chance to call out as Sho gripped him by the throat and almost cut off his air.

Kei walked down the alley more slowly and crouched down in front of the terrified girl. The child's eyes were wide and her expression shocked and Kei knew she had seen the strangeness of Sho, but he had no intention of hurting her. Making sure his movements were calm and even he gathered up her scattered possessions and put them back in the bag. Then he offered her his hand and a small smile.

"You should go home," he said as gently as he knew how, "we will make sure this man never hurts anyone again."

She just stared at him for a few more moments, eyes wide and frightened, but eventually she took his hand and he stood up, bringing her with him. Sho gave her a smile as well from where he was holding their prey against the wall effortlessly and then Kei guided her towards the end of the alley. He handed her the bag and then slipped off his coat, putting it around her shoulders to hide her ruined dress.

"Go home," he said, brushing her tangled hair out of her face for her as she looked startled, "where you are safe."

The girl gazed at him, her eyes losing some of their fear and then she nodded.

"Thank you," she said in the tiniest voice as he turned away.

Kei inclined his head in acknowledgement and then began to walk back to Sho, knowing that the girl would be gone if he looked behind him. He felt a strange delight looking at the man his lover had pinned to the wall and it took him a moment to realise that it was the thrill of doing something good mixed with the anticipation of the kill. Something about being here with Sho made all the difference and he found a lightness in his step that he had almost forgotten.

Looking into Sho's eyes he saw something similar shining in his lover's gaze and Kei found himself smiling without being able to stop himself. His human nature and his vampire nature were of one accord on this and he watched as Sho pulled the man away from the wall and forced him to his knees. With his voice back the man began babbling, but Kei took no notice of him, all that mattered to him was the artery he could see pumping in the man's neck.

He held out a hand and Sho took it with the one not being used to hold their prey on his knees and as one they sank down on either side of the rapist. Kei used his other hand to smother the man's mouth when he began to scream and then he bit into the quivering flesh. He heard the sounds of feeding coming from Sho as well as blood burst into his mouth in a delicious stream. The guilt that always lurked at the back of his mind was still there, but this time it did not rise up to engulf him. He drank and he felt an almost righteous anger about what the filth he was draining the life from had been doing.

He was a monster and Sho was a monster with him, but there were those who deserved to live even less than they did. It did not change what they were, but Kei found himself far more at peace with himself than he had been in many years. With Sho at his side the world seemed a much brighter place and he let the fire inside burn a little higher as he squeezed Sho's hand. The sun would have taken them but for an impulsive move on his part and now he could feel that heat at his centre. Even in the darkness there was light.

**The End**


End file.
